geographyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Atlas Geo
Welcome! Hi Atlas Geo -- we are excited to have Global Geography as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Global Geography" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! So you Combined the name of the Titan atlas with Geography? Thats cool!! -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 12:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire RE: Logo It's in the logo area as well as here. If you don't see it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser's cache. If you still don't see it after that, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Insert Maps I think we should as a Wikia Staff member if we can insert maps into articles. it would make showing countries and continents easier.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 00:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Yes, I agree. Also, please make sure to use the official name for a country when writing an article specifically on that country (e.g. On th page about China, the title should be People's Republic of China instead of China.) Yes, i see.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 01:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire RE:Questions #I dont think you can create Special: pages, but you can create a category page by creating a page titled "Category:". #You edit the menu by going here,MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar To create a new title, add a *portalurl| . To create a sub heading, add ** . To add links, enter this into the subheading or title: [[]]| to the ** or the *portalurl|.... #I think a theme/skin would be a good idea. #I would love to be a sysop!!:) -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 01:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire P.S. anything in the <> means that its what you enter. ( for example: for a title of geography, you would enter *portalurl|Geography. Another Example:to create a subheading "Geography" with a link to that page on a subheading (after clicking the title on the menu,links shown then) you would add **Geography|Geography. to the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar page. Map Feature Ive requested the add map feature.ill let you know when i get a response from wikia staff.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire OK. Anything else you need?Atlas Geo 04:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :No,and its been added as a feature.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 12:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Removing Redirects I'm pretty sure that if you want to remove redirects, you can remove the #REDIRECT on the page, or if it originally had text, you can revert your last edit.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 11:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Comment Hi, you've got a nice wiki going here, with HerbisoarEmpire. I'm going to start with a note that being a sysop lets you rollback, so you don't need to give yourself rollback rights. Anyway, this is an excellent wiki, and I'll try to help as much as possible. If you need anything to be coded, I can you with that, or I can beautify and/or spell check articles. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Hi! I'm working with the Governance Wiki, and we're just starting to use the Semantic MediaWiki extension. Geography is an essential part of our wiki's structure, so I was just using the extension to detail political geography. But then I realized that if this were done here it would be *more relevant; *not duplicated if/when you eventually put it here independent of our pages; *still usable by us (or at least that's how I understand the documentation). I'll go ahead and add details, but if you decide you like this idea you can have Wikia install the extension on this wiki and we can all move the details over. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I like the idea :) -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 15:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not Wikia staff; you'll need one of them to add the extension. For a full list of staff, see this page; Angela, being one of the company's owners, is probably one of the busier staffers so I suggest you not ask her. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. It would be nice to not be responsible for geography on a governance wiki. ::By the way, you might find very useful. You can reach it by the "Special pages" link in the sidebar; the information is specific to each wiki. --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC)